Nash
Nash is a main character in the machinima series Sandguardians. She first appeared briefly in Season 1, but made a more prominent appearance during Season 2. Personality Nash has a very strict and tough personality. During her second appearance, she threatened to kill Dax unless he, Jason and Seal left the desert immediately. Although Jason and Seal tried to stop her, Nash did not back down. Jason agreed to her terms, but Seal recognized who she was and prevented her from killing Dax. Once then, after reuniting with Seal, Nash's attitude mellowed down, as she became much calmer, yet still pertaining her strict personality. She also showed compassion when thanking Jason and Dax for helping Seal. Nash has apparently had some history with Seal and McGrath. According to Episode 22, Seal explains that she was once a scientist along with them. She also calls Seal "Chameleon" and is able to understand his native speech, much like McGrath. Despite her tough demeanor, Nash is very compassionate, specifically towards Seal, as she is always looking out for the well-being of her teammates. Skill Nash seems to exhibit a great amount of leadership, being able to command a group of soldiers successfully. Nash is also skilled in stealth, as she kept herself hidden from the Guy in White, and from Dax, Jason, and Seal in Service Unavailable. Adding to this, Nash was able to keep herself completely hidden from the ONC soldiers in Sandtrap. Furthermore, it is shown that Nash is an excellent strategist, as she is commonly shown making plans about what her team will do next. Relationships Seal Nash is shown to have a very close relationship with Seal, due to their history of being scientists in the Ordinance Nationality Corporation. When the two reunited in Mistaken Identity, Seal persuaded her to help him find McGrath by questioning her love for him. Although Nash agreed to help Seal, she expressed her fear of finding McGrath dead and didn't want Seal to experience the feeling himself. So ever since, Nash has looked after Seal and has attempted to protect his emotional being, similar to how Jason tried to protect the latter earlier in Season 2. Despite this, Seal and Nash have been shown to work very well together, both in and out of battle, and seem to share a great love for their friend McGrath. McGrath It is revealed in the series that Nash and McGrath had a mutual loving relationship since their occupations as scientists in the ONC, which also explains Nash's friendship with Seal. McGrath has openly expressed his love for Nash and considered her as the greatest thing that has ever happened in his life during his video message in Insight to the Past. Nash most likely feels the same way for McGrath and deeply loves him. In Loved and Lost, Nash discovers McGrath dead and expresses extreme sadness, further indicating that she loved him. Jason Nash seems to work well with Jason, as she admires Jason's creativity. However, the two are constantly disagreeing on certain actions, specifically relating to Seal. Despite this, Nash is usually seen pairing up with Jason and may trust his intentions and respect his opinions. During Loved and Lost, Jason comforted Nash during her low point of sadness and tried to re-focus her attention on the mission. Dax Nash seems to trust Dax and admires his skill in battle. However on occasion, Dax, along with Jason, annoys her to a certain degree. Despite this, Nash trusts Dax and his abilities, and sees him as a loyal and ambitious individual. Allan Nash and Allan are shown and described to have a close relationship with each other, due to the fact that both of them were partner ONC scientists. In addition, Nash's lover McGrath was best friends with Allan, further signifying Nash's close friendship with Allan. During Help Wanted, Nash was overjoyed upon seeing Allan and the two went to go rescue Seal together. Gallery Purple Soldier.png|Nash's first appearance Purple soldier.png|Nash holds Dax at gunpoint. Nash in Reach.png|Nash as she appears in the Halo: Reach engine. Unidentified Character.png|Nash promo image Trivia *Nash is the first character in the series to be voiced by an actor other than creator oo7nightfire. *Nash is the second female character to appear in the series. *Beginning in Revolution, voice actress GoldFlareon was cast as Nash. *Nash's name might be based off the city Nashville, similar to Freelancers in Red vs. Blue being named after states. Category:Characters Category:Guardians